


sleep schedules

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other, and bbc period dramas, pride and prejudice - Freeform, we love all nighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: he’ll make an exception just this once.





	sleep schedules

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: pride and prejudice has always been a favourite of mine and i watched the colin firth series yesterday so…here we go
> 
> warnings: fluff??? bad writing??? im lazy??? this is more of a drabble or blurb than anything honestly

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Caught. Your lips curve upwards into a sheepish grin as you regard your curly haired boyfriend in front of you. He’s raising his eyebrows rather pointedly as if to say, ‘Well, come on, out with it.’

“Nothing,” you try your best to sound convincing but your voice trails off lamely and you know you’ve given yourself away. He had this thing about you sleeping properly and the laptop in your arms had become one of his worst enemies in his attempts to right your sleeping schedule.

“Darling,” he says wearily and you bit your lip to hold back the giggles. He takes a few steps towards you and you set the laptop down on the coffee table as he circles his arms around you.

“It’s Saturday, Tom,” you cajole, winding your arms around his neck and pouting. “Neither of us have anything to do tomorrow.”

He shakes his head, smiling. “You still need sleep, love. That’s final.”

-

You smile happily as you cuddle into his side, the TV in your room being the only source of light in your dark room. You can hear him grumbling about the time and hush him, eyes fixed on the screen.

“…She will not think the worse of you for being simply dressed. She likes to have the distinction of rank preserved,” the red faced Mr Collins was saying on the screen and you snort when Tom mutters into your ear,

“You sure he’s married to the other one? Seems to me like he should’ve married,” and here he pauses to take on a funny voice, imitating the snivelling man on screen, “Lady Catherine de Bourgh.”

He pulls you into his side, resting his head on yours as the two of you continue to watch. By the time the end of the sixth episode rolls around, its around three and your eyelids are drooping as the credits roll. Tom, surprisingly, has been attentive to each episode and hasn’t fallen asleep. He turns the tv off and you turn in his arms, murmuring drowsily.

“You know, everytime I watch it, I always get angry at Mr Darcy and everytime I always end up loving him even more.”

“He was an ass,” Tom agrees, tracing his fingers over your cheeks lightly. “’m glad they got together in the end, though.”

“Me too,” and you yawn, snuggling into his arms. “I dunno why, but Bingley reminded me of Harrison.”

He laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll remember to tell him that.”

A few minutes pass and his fingers still draw circles on your back, your breathing steady. He looks down at you in the darkness of the room and smiles fondly, seeing you’ve fallen asleep in his arms. Pressing one last kiss to your forehead, he shuts his eyes, content that you are the last thing he’ll see before sleep and likely the first when he wakes up. He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
